Broken Hearted Girl
by aingeals-wings
Summary: Everyone who knew Rachel-and even those who didn't really-knew the best way to talk to her, or send a message, was through music. And the best way she knew how to send a message was to sing it


_**AN: I have never, never, NEVER shared my writing before, because…it just isn't something I do. But I was re-reading this that I wrote ages ago, and thought I've been reading FF for enough time; it was time to grow some (metaphorical) balls**_

_**Please review!-compliments are treasured, insults are taken (**__**really**_**) badly. But constructive criticism is (mostly) welcome.**

**The characters do not belong to me but then if they did, Rachel couldn't have Puck. Because I'd have him**

**The song is Broken Hearted Girl by Beyonce**

Everyone who knew Rachel-and even those who didn't really-knew the best way to talk to her, or send a message, was through music. And the best way _she _knew how to send a message was to sing it. So none of the glee club were overly surprised when she asked to sing one practice. And they just figured the song was for Jesse-or maybe Finn. So when Puck straightened, eyes glued to her, and she slowly made her way over to him, the gossip mill went crazy. But when they thought about it afterwards, the song made sense in regards to Puck

_**You're everything I thought you never were**_

_**And nothing like I thought you could've been**_

Puck sat up-wait; this wasn't aimed at Douche, or Finn…she was looking at _him_. If only he knew how this song went, he'd know whether she was permanently dumping him, or saying…yes

_**But still you live inside of me**_

_**So tell me how is that?**_

_**You're the only one I wish I could forget**_

_**The only one I'd love to not forgive**_

_**And though you break my heart, you're the only one **_

_**And though there are times when I hate you**_

_**Cause I can't erase**_

_**The times that you hurt me, and put tears on my face**_

Puck winced at that-he never meant to make her cry. He hated making girls cry. Especially pretty ones he was dating and was in lo- no, not _that_. He didn't believe in _that, _remember?

_**And even now while I hate you**_

_**It pains me to say**_

_**I know I'll be there at the end of the day**_

And she would be; it didn't matter if he'd lied about being Quinn's baby's father, or told her he didn't want to see her. She knew, somehow, when he needed her, and she was always there. Whether he would acknowledge her or not

_**I don't wanna be without you babe**_

_**I don't want a broken heart**_

_**Don't wanna take a breath with out you babe**_

_**I don't wanna play that part**_

_**I know that I love you**_

Puck sucked in a breath, the rest of the club finally realising this song wasn't aimed at their newest member, or the boy Rachel had been dancing around all year, but the school manslut. How was this possible?

_**But let me just say**_

_**I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no**_

His face fell. She didn't _like_ him? But she shook her head in this knowing way, and sang on, moving towards him

_**I don't want a broken heart**_

_**And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No...No**_

_**No broken-hearted girl**_

_**I'm no broken-hearted girl**_

_**Something that I feel I need to say**_

_**But up to now I've always been afraid**_

_**That you would never come around**_

_**And still I want to put this out**_

_**You say you've got the most respect for me**_

he did

_**But sometimes I feel you're not deserving me**_

he wasn't. But he didn't care. He was selfish; he wanted her

_**And still you're in my heart**_

_**But you're the only one and yes**_

_**There are times when I hate you**_

not even counting the slushies…

_**But I don't complain**_

_**Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away**_

he was _not_ his father

_**Oh but now I don't hate you**_

_**I'm happy to say**_

_**That I will be there at the end of the day**_

So…maybe she didn't mind lo-not hating him?

_**I don't wanna be without you babe**_

She was smiling now, and moving _definitely_ towards him. He shifted in his seat

_**I don't want a broken heart**_

_**Don't wanna take a breath with out you babe**_

_**I don't wanna play that part**_

_**I know that I love you **_

she came to a stop in front of him, and he didn't hesitate; he pulled her into his lap, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, singing the rest with her mouth hovering millimetres from his. Fucking torture

_**And let me just say**_

_**I love to love you in all kinds of ways**_

She'd changed the words. For him, she'd changed the words. He cut the rest of the song off by pressing his lips to hers. Mercedes took over; never one to miss a chance to sing Beyonce.

_**(oh, woah)**_

_**I don't want a broken heart**_

_**And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No, No,**_

_**No broken-hearted girl**_

AN: This is/was a total stand alone, I never meant to go into why/how Puck would ever make Rachel cry. I just really didn't like Jesse, and _don't _like Finn. Stupidity irks me when its in leading roles.

Also, while I'm here…I'm looking for a Puckleberry fic I read on here and cant find anymore L I know its set at Regionals, and its about Rachel feeling wanted-she tells Shelby that it doesn't make her selfish to want her dads _and_ her, and she needs a mom basically because Jesses is/was a douche, and she likes Puck instead of Finn. Shelby tells her she does want her. And it ends with Puck telling her he wants her too-for totally different reasons


End file.
